Example FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating a SiP (System In a Package) semiconductor device that may be fabricated. An SiP may include interposer 11, first device 13, second device 15, and/or third device 17. For example, each first device 13, second device 15, and third device 17 may be one of a central processing unit (CPU), a static random access memory (SRAM), a dynamic random access memory (DRAM), a flash memory, a logic large scale integration (Logic LSI), a power integrated circuit (Power IC), a control integrated circuit (Control IC), an analog LSI, a monolithic microwave integrated circuit (MM IC), a complementary metal oxide semiconductor radio frequency IC (CMOS RF-IC), a sensor Chip, a micro electro mechanical system (MEMS) chip, and/or other semiconductor device.
In order for different devices to communicate in a SiP, connections may be formed between devices (e.g. between first device 13 and second device 15 and/or second device 15 and third device 17). Image sensors may be integrated into a SiP semiconductor device. An image sensor may receive light and generates electric signals based on the received light. An image sensor may be a semiconductor device that converts an optical image into an electric signal. An image sensor may be integrated into an upper area of a SiP semiconductor device, due to exposure of the upper area to external light. An image sensor may exchange signals with a device at a lower area of a SiP semiconductor. Accordingly, it may be necessary to have a way to electrically connect an image sensor (on an upper area of a SiP device) with a device at a lower area of the SiP semiconductor device.